


After Everything

by Cheol_Apple



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, LingLong - Freeform, M/M, crossposted on ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: Ling is trying to leave again, and Zilong is having none of it.
Relationships: Ling & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling/Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> originally from my [ig acc](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) and was having second thoughts on posting here until @ozoraya asked for it hehe

The lanterns of the Dragon Palace glowed with a warm light. All around the Cadia Riverlands, everyone feasted and laughed merrily. The dark shadow over their sky had been vanquished, the Oriental Warriors had defeated the Black Dragon, and there was no reason left to fear.

Ling sat awkwardly between Wanwan and Baxia, as the Warriors ate a celebratory feast in the palace. He had planned to flee right after Yu Zhong fell, but had been stalled when Zilong insisted he get his wounds treated first, and later, when that was done, asked him to stay and eat. “We’re having hot pot and dumplings,” Zilong told him, “I know those are your favorites. So stay awhile.”

Ling told himself he was only staying because he had nowhere else to go afterwards, but that only increased the wistfulness in his heart. Even as he fought alongside the other warriors, he had always felt out of place, the odd one out—how could he not? He had strayed from this noble path long ago, choosing instead the way of shadow, becoming the assassin Cyan Finch. He couldn’t bring himself to enjoy this—whatever this is, even if Zilong tried convincing him.

Zilong…

Zilong sat across from him, his little sister Chang’e on his lap, giggling with glee as Zilong fed her a dumpling.

“Zi! I’m not a baby!”

“Could’ve fooled me, little one,” He chuckled, and his head rose, meeting Ling’s curious stare, who only looked away, flustered.

“So, Wanwan, what do you plan on doing now that all this conflict is over?” Baxia asked the markswoman, making conversation.

“Well… the truth is I don’t want to go home just yet. If it weren’t for Yu Zhong, I wouldn’t have had the courage to explore…” She fiddled with her chopsticks. “… But if it weren’t for you all, I wouldn’t have had the optimism to see this world as a better place either. I want to learn and discover more. I want to—“

“—Stay?” Chang’e asked gleefully. She had warmed up to Wanwan right away.

“Yes! I do! I want to train and become a better warrior! I want to protect the Riverlands even more!” Her face became alight with excitement.

“That is very good news, Wanwan! You can begin training with Zilong as soon as the damage the Black Dragon created is repaired. It’ll be nice to see a new face around here,” Baxia smiled encouragingly.

“Everything will finally be back to the way it was,” Chang’e nodded, snuggling further into Zilong’s arms.

‘Back to the way it was,’ Ling thought. What did this mean for him? To return to his ways as a mercenary, killing for the highest bidder, making more and more enemies as he went? Granted, he was good at he did, and he took pride in it, but…

It didn’t feel right, or enough. He supposed it never will.

‘But this is for the best,’ He reasoned with himself. ‘I should leave, for the good of everyone—‘

“What about you, Brother Ling?” He was shook out of his reverie as Chang’e smiled at him brightly.

“Yes?”

“What will you do?”

“I…” He sipped his tea quietly, as though thinking his words—but his mind had already accepted his decision, no matter how heavy it was. “I suppose you’re right, Chang’e. Everything should go back to the way it was. And that is what I shall do.”

He quickly went back to drinking his tea, but not before meeting Zilong’s gaze again, and he realized that the dragon warrior saw straight through his words, eyebrows furrowed at Ling’s statement. A chill passed through Ling, and his grip on the cup tightened. He had to leave. Immediately.

“Oh. Alright,” The girl nodded thoughtfully. “But what did you do before—“

“You’ve eaten all the peaches, Chang’e,” Ling interrupted, standing up abruptly. “I should go get some more from the orchard.” With that, he left the room, not looking back.

If he did, he would’ve been tempted to stay.

The walls of the palace were easy enough to scale, far easier than when he was training with Zilong. Zilong. What would he say if he knew what Ling was doing? He was kind, considerate, too pure—sometimes it irritated Ling to no end, at other times it awed him, at how good the fighter can be. He was going to miss the banter between them, the ease Zilong had put him in…

In fact, he had always missed Zilong, even before this conflict had started.

Ling almost slipped, his thoughts led him astray. The gates of the palace were now only a jump away. After this, he would continue his path in shadow, the mantle of an Oriental Warrior finally put away. He wouldn’t forget the other warriors, that was for sure. He wondered if they would do the same for him.

Quietly, he bid goodbye to them in his mind, one by one.

He saved Zilong’s farewell for last.

Ling took a deep breath, prepared to make the final leap—only to lose his balance as a spear sliced through the air beside him, narrowly missing his side. He cursed, falling to his knees. Only one person could’ve made that shot.

“Surely you remember that the fruit orchards lie in the other direction.” Zilong called out to him. “We used to raid it all the time as children.”

“You used to,” Ling countered, a scowl already forming on his lips. Hiding his fear. “I only stood watch.”

“Which makes you an accomplice,” Zilong grinned, and Ling forgot how charming he could be when he tried. “Why don’t you come down here? Make our conversation easier?”

Ling saw no reason to do what he said. What was Zilong to him, really? His childhood friend? His rival? Fellow warrior? The one who took away his dreams, ambitions—

He leapt down from the wall, landing soundlessly in front of Zilong.

“I can’t believe you’re still trying to flee, Ling.” Zilong said, the smile finally fell from his face, and he looked as exhausted as Ling felt. “After everything that happened. After everything we’ve been through.”

“You heard the girl,” Ling said, flushed. “Everything should go back to the way it was.”

“You really believe everything that little troublemaker says?” Zilong smiled ruefully. “Besides, not everything has to go back to the way it was. If it did, what would happen if the Riverlands ever needed the Oriental Warriors once more? Stay, Ling. You belong here. With us.”

“You don’t know that,” Ling replied despite himself. “I don’t know that.”

“Of course you do,” Zilong stepped towards him, he almost took the assassin’s hands, but he stopped himself just in time. “You always have. Even when you were gone…”

“Stop pushing this,” Ling breathed, he didn’t want to remember—not now—“I don’t even know if I want to stay here—“

“Yes, you do—“

“I said, stop!” Ling stepped away from him, his hand instinctively reached for the pommel of his blade. “Stop—stop confusing me. I don’t know whether I want any of this! I’m not like you—you’ve always been sure of yourself, of your place in the world. I don’t know mine. I never have. I thought it was—“ ‘I thought it was with you,’ Ling almost said. “I don’t know anymore. I don’t know myself. I don’t think I ever have. If I stay here, it’ll only confuse me more.”

A silence enveloped them, thicker than any fog.

“Do you really think leaving and going back to your old ways would help anything?” Zilong whispered, he closed the distance between them. He finally put a hand over Ling’s—the one that was on the sword, and Ling gulped, letting the warmth seep through his skin. “I am not as confident as you make me out to be, Ling. But I do know this—I know you. I always have. I’ve known you ever since we were kids. I know how you always reach for your blade when you’re agitated. I know you barely realize when you get hurt, which was why I asked you to get your wounds treated. I know your favorite food—I had asked the servants to make them for the feast. I even know your favorite tea—did you not realize?” Zilong rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, catching Ling off-guard—“You never liked jasmine tea, even if it was the Great Dragon’s favorite. I made sure they served you green tea instead.”

“And I knew you’d try to leave at the soonest opportunity.” His tone grew serious. “I knew you were leaving as soon as you opened your mouth.”

“Zi—“

“Stop trying to leave,” Zilong murmured, his hold on Ling grew just a touch tighter, his thumb brushing over Ling’s skin. “I’m tired of waiting for you to come back. I’m tired of fighting you. I trusted you—I—I missed you, Ling,” He looked down at where their hands were joined. “You claim to not know a lot of things, yet I’m sure you know that.”

“I know I can’t bring things back—I can’t bring back the way we were, before this all came to happen. But I still believe in you, Ling. I always have. And if you don’t know yourself, that’s alright too.” He gently lifted Ling’s hand away from the sword. Ling tried to ignore how his hand trembled, he stared into the distance. “I know you enough for the both of us.”

Ling finally gathered the courage to look at Zilong again. How trusting, how good can Zilong be? His heart knew no limits. He wanted to believe in Zilong’s words, the way Zilong believed in him. The way he used to when they were children, when they encouraged each other to no end. He didn’t realize how much he had relied on Zilong back then.

He didn’t know he still needed it now.

“Zilong—“ His voice cracked, his hands could no longer ignore their tremors. He felt weak.

Zilong’s arms were around him before he even realized what was happening. His head rested on Zilong’s shoulder—strong and stable. A contrast, compared to the warrior’s soft and gentle heart.

“—I’m tired,” He only whispered. He felt Zilong’s lips graze his scalp.

“Then stay.”

After everything, he knew Zilong didn’t have to ask to know what his answer was.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


End file.
